


Lost

by petiteneko



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Things were just too easy when it came to Mugiwara no Luffy.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haigidal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haigidal/gifts).



> This is a little ficlet from tumblr :D Prompt was: "Lost in Us". Enjoy~

Law had never intended on this when he met the rambunctious captain back on Punk Hazard. He hadn’t intended on a lot of things, to be completely honest: Hadn’t planned on surviving. Hadn’t planned to land one of the finishing blows on Doflamingo. Hadn’t planned on being the direct cause in putting the bastard where he belonged. Hadn’t planned on a continued alliance with Mugiwara no Luffy. Hadn’t planned on going to Zou, or allying with Minks and Ninjas. Hadn’t planned on _defeating_ Kaido.

But, it had been so easy - _so easy_ \- to let himself get swept away. To let Luffy take the reigns and take control. To just _follow._ Especially since Law had lost all control of his life ever since Luffy had _saved_ it.

And perhaps, perhaps he felt a little indebted to him -- at the same time however, he knew Luffy wouldn’t allow it. If anything - Luffy would only just say that because he saved the Strawhat’s life, _his_ debt was repaid. (Although, Law knew that Luffy didn’t do what he did because of that. No. Luffy did what he did because he _wanted_ to. He would only bring it up if Law tried to feel indebted, was all.) That there were no debts to be paid off.

They were both captains after all. Both equals in their own right. Neither was the others subordinate.

_Allies._

(And, perhaps, maybe, a bit more than that...)

.xxx.

When the idiot wasn’t causing trouble on some island - it was easy to just relax around the other captain. (When they were at sea, no enemies around...)

Easy to relax, easy to just....

Not give a damn.

Truth be told, Law enjoyed the Sunny. He enjoyed seeing the clouds above him. The clear, blue skies. The sun. The stars...

So long, so long, had he been accustomed to _hiding._ Because, he knew. He knew that if Doflamingo had gotten word about his whereabouts, Law would not have made it as far as he had. The bastard could fly by attaching strings to fucking clouds for crying out loud! And that was where the submarine came handy. The one place he could hide from Doflamingo.

His own crew, too, had taken a liking to the grass aboard the Sunny. The skies. The fresh air and the _room._ They had taken a habit of typically attaching the Tang to the Sunny when there was no threat. (Obviously, they still had a few people aboard, just in case the seas became rough, or enemies approached, but usually on their deck to enjoy the fresh air.)

And, Luffy, too, enjoyed his presence on the Sunny. More often than not, Law would find a rubbery captain nearby. Occasionally pestering him, or sitting next to him. Or leaning against him. (And, he, too, did not really mind. It was... enjoyable. And he found his mind drifting off as they relaxed against each other.)

Sometimes, too... Luffy’s hand would find his. And, Law would only squeeze back, a smile drifting onto his face.

Eventually, though, it had been Luffy who brought it up once day.

(Or -- more likely -- somebody who had brought it up to Luffy who then brought it up to him.)

“...Torao, does _this_ ,” he lifted up their joined hands, “make us boyfriends?”

Law could only shrug. Because - quite honestly, he couldn’t care either way. He was just too comfortable, too _lost_ in the emotions the other brought to him that it just... it didn’t matter.

“Sure,” he conceded, “if you want us to be?”

His only answer was laughter. A laughter that was contagious and he joined in with a soft chuckle.

Alright, boyfriends it was then.


End file.
